


Lady Tortured(Lila Rossi) vs Princess Agony Miraculous Ladybug...... Pubblicata anche su Wattpad sotto il nome gianfranco cembran

by gianfranco898



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Torture, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tit Torture, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianfranco898/pseuds/gianfranco898
Summary: Marinette smaschera Lila per la bugiarda che è ma Lila non la perdona e si lascia akumizzare da una Akuma potenziata(la storia si svolge tra la terza e quarta stagione) e poi rapisce Marinette per vendicarsi che l'abbia umiliata.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 4





	Lady Tortured(Lila Rossi) vs Princess Agony Miraculous Ladybug...... Pubblicata anche su Wattpad sotto il nome gianfranco cembran

Marinette Dupain Cheng svelo davanti a tutte le bugie di Lila Rossi e Lila l'aggredì finendo per farsi sospendere per una settimana. Prima di andarsene guardo con odio Marinette farsi coraggio e baciare Adrien .... per Lila fu l'ultima goccia. Tornata a casa disse "Marinette di umilierò e farò soffrire quanto hai fatto umiliare e soffrire me oggi!" un Akuma arrivo dento la sua stanza era di un colore più scuro (un prototipo di akuma potenziata) e Lila con un sorriso sadico mette la sulla sua collana e accetta tale potere diventando la sadica Lady Tortured ma essa e praticamete impossibile da controllare e nemmeno Hakwmoth può più privarla di tale potere ..... una volta sorta come Lady torturato promette di vendicarsi su Marinette e sa dove vive. Dopo essersi intrufolata in casa della famiglia Dupain-Cheng da una finestra del bagno e aspetta che essa si volti finita la doccia prima di rivelarsi. Lila esclamò Marinette mentre l'ultima la osserva che indossa solo un asciugamano e urlando spaventata da questa nuova Akuma ma Lila si limita a mettergli una mano sulla bocca e usare il suo potere sedativo su di lei, I genitori di Marinette sentendo le grida della figlia accorrono solo per trovare essa nelle mani di un akuma che gli dice un sarcastico "ciao" prima di fuggire dalla stessa finestra dove era entrata. Per Marinette famiglia e amici inizia un incubo mentre per Lila un desiderio si iniza a realizzare. Lady Tortured osservando Marinette inconscia disse "Preparati principessa farò sentire le tue melodiose grida per tutta Parigi" mentre fa un sorriso sadico verso Marinette che inizia a muoversi.

**Author's Note:**

> l'inizio e abbastanza breve ma intenso. Marinette non se la passerà bene. ps lo postata anche su wattpad con il mio nome gianfranco cembran(@gian081289)


End file.
